Itasasu Love Story
by Lost-Inside-You
Summary: Sasuke cant take the pain and memories of what Itachi had done to him, Now he plans to kill himself...will Itachi find out and save Sasuke? Sorry i suck at summary's;Warning: This story contains Itasasu and slight OOC...
1. Chapter 1

sasuke was sitting in his room, bored as hell i might add...when he felt a strong urge to enter his older brother itachi's room, which he hasn't been in since the incident...

He slowly made his way to the door, and went to touch the doorknob but a memorie of him as a kid going into itachi's room flashed in his head and he recoiled from the door for just a moment then found enough courage to finally open the door...

when he walked in he smelled his brothers sent all around him, oh how he longed for it...The sent had made him remember how he longed for his brother, and how he wanted itachi to love him...and not in a brotherly way, in a sinful way...he longed for his touch, oh how he wished itachi would have touched him...shreding off all his clothes and pumping at his dick...even the thought had made him start to turn hard, which woke him from his daze...he looked around for a moment before running out of the room, he couldnt take the memories...tears stained his cheeks as he clutched his heart and screamed...

"I...i can't...i can't go in there...ever...again, I-Itachi...w-why...?" he choked out "I can't believe i ever l-love you...especially...that way...but, i remember now...i should have never went in there...i need to forget...but, i think that is just impossible now..."

He thought for a moment then went into his room and pulled out a kunai "...should i do this...its probably just what itachi wants me to do, but I... I... just can't find any other way to be free...free from the pain, and memories...."

He pressed the kunai to his wrist "Well goodbye...Nii-san..." He slid the kunai to his wrists applied pressured and repeated, blood covered almost the whole entire room...after about two minutes of looking at his arms sasuke collapsed on the floor

* * *

SHOULD I CONTINUE...?

Sorry if its a little short...i'll make it longer next time... if people want me to continue that is


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

A couples of hours had passed, And team 7 is worried because sasuke had never showed for a mission, it was a simple mission rescuing a cat from a tree, but sasuke had always showed up for a mission no matter how stupid...

Team kakashi had just finished their mission. And naruto was determined to see what made sasuke stay home...

(20 minutes later) naruto was almost at sasuke's house it was just around the corner as naruto closed in on it he smelled the faint sent of blood, he began to worry... as he drew closer, and closer to sasukes house the smell got stronger, now he was panicking

' _what if he was attacked!?!_ ' Naruto thought to himself

Naruto ran into sasuke's house (lucky for him sasuke left the door unlocked) and he dashed to sasuke's room...when he got there his face went from panicking concern, to shocked

Blood...everywhere, the unconscious sasuke in the floor, the blood still gushing out of his arm, his face was pale white, and tears were everywhere on his face even mixed in with the blood...

"sasuke...Oi Sasuke!" naruto ran to sasuke side and slapped his face a couple times hoping it would wake the unconscious boy up...but sadly, nothing "i better treat his 'wounds' myself because if people find out...i don't know what they would make sasuke do..." Naruto then gently picked sasuke up by the back of his neck and waist

he went into the bathroom and got a towel, bandages , a blanket, and the other proper tools used to clean wounds

"these cuts...there so deep...why sasuke?" naruto questioned, after about 15 minutes sasuke's wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, naruto stopped and thought for a moment "Maybe i should change his clothes they look so uncomfortable, and there covered in blood"

Naruto went to sasukes dresser pulled out a rather baggy t-shirt and some shorts and then commenced changing him, after that he decided to wait for sasuke to awake

"...i-itachi...niisan..." sasuke mumbled in his sleep, naruto looked at him questionably...

"Sasuke...your going to have alot of explaining to do when you wake up..."

* * *

Ok as you can tell im going to continue this story, sorry the chapter is very short again but im very tired i haven't been able to sleep in a while so..sorry

**Dont worry the story is still itasasu,**

** just in this chapter and part of the next it will be narusasu friendship**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**About 2 hours had passed ever since naruto had saved his friend from death, now he is still waiting for his awake...**

"come on...wake up...im getting tired of waiting"

**sasuke's eyes begin to flutter open ** "...am...am i...dead..?"

"No sasuke your alive..."

"Wha-Why? How can i still be alive?!"

"-because i saved you teme!"

"Naruto! i didnt want to be saved...i needed to die..."

"And how in the hell did you come to that conclusion?"

"I am not going to talk to you about my problems, so don't even try"

"Fine...i'll just have kakashi and sakura help you..."

"You can't tell anyone"

"And you have to talk to me!"

"You can be very stubborn.."

"Well for the record so can you..."

"...fine...i'll talk, but not too much..."

"that works for me"

"Well...it's just i-i kind of miss i-ita...chi"

"What?! You miss him after what he did?"

"Well of course i do hes still my brother after all...no matter what happens or happened!"

"Sasuke..?"

"Naruto...it hurts...so much...i miss him...i need you to understand that..."

"...ok, i understand sasuke" Naruto hesitantly hugs sasuke and to naruto's surprise sasuke hugs back and immediatly breaks down in tears

"...naruto, i can't go on...not like this..." **sasuke chokes out**

"Sasuke..i promise everything will be ok..."

"How do you know that!"

"Because i promised and i never go back on my word"

"but-"

"No buts sasuke..."

"I..just don't see happiness in my life anymore..."

**Naruto thought for a moment** "Would you be happy if i brought itachi back to you?"

"Naruto? are you serious?"

"Yes, im completely serious im going to get itachi and convince him to come back here!"

"i...i don't know what to say..."

"Its nothing were friends after all..."

* * *

**i know this chapter sucks, its 4am though and im tired...the next chapter will be better and it will be up soon ^~^**

**JA NE **


	4. Chapter 4

_this means the person is thinking_

*****this indicates what they are doing*****

* * *

**Its been 3 days since naruto left, promising to bring back sasuke's older brother...and each of those days was toucher to sasuke he can't eat, sleep or even think properly....**

sasuke: "Its been three days...naruto's not coming back...wh-what if he died?! And what if itachi was the one who killed him?! I can't take this anymore!"

*****Sasuke runs into the kitchen pulls out a knife and carries it to the living room tears falling down his porcelain cheeks*****

"...itachi...naruto...im sorry...it's my fault, it's always my fault..."

*****And with that he slowly drilled into his arm with the knife, applying pressure he adds more cuts*** **

"it's not enough...to die"

****He takes off his shirt and cuts the words 'itachi' over where is heart is and slowly he started fading in and out of conciousness until he heard the most heartwarming thing*****

"sasuke! What did you do?...don't die... please, don't die..."

"I-itachi....nii..."

"Sasuke...?"

*****That was the last thing sasuke heard then the darkness over took him*** **

* * *

Sorry it was short...again, but at least itachi is finally in the story...


	5. Chapter 5

**Itasasu {Love Story} **

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

  
**

"Itachi you look stressed, i think you need to relax..." Naruto points out

"relax? How am i suppose to relax when my brother is on the verge of death? Huh?!"

"He's not on the verge of death anymore, i stopped the bleeding...He should be fine now"

"You don't understand how i feel right now naruto, He did this because of me, i deserve to die not him...i never wanted this to happen i just wanted to protect him, i can see now that i am not capable of even that..."

"No! Your wrong, Sasuke missed you, he needs you right now you have to know that sasuke loves you no matter what...and you love him..."

"Yes i do, but not in a brotherly way..." Itachi said silently

"What?!"

"I Think i love him in a sinful way...Thats the whole reason this started, because of my love for him"

"Itachi...You can't be telling me all this you have to tell sasuke"

"Why? To get my heart broken? i dont think i could say that to him"

"Come on itachi its just three simple words 'i love you' thats all you have to say when he wakes up, oh and maybe a hug as well" Naruto smirks

"huh...ok i'll try..."

Itachi walks into sasuke's room and kneels over the side of the bed "Sasuke...i hope you understand my feelings...and if not now maybe some other day you will"

Sasuke's eyes begin to flutter open "I-Itachi....am i dead?"

"No sasuke your right were you should be, with me..."

"I-Itachi...what are you doing here"

"Well im here because, well its just that oh the hell with it"

Itachi kisses sasuke on the lips, itachi was going to make it quick, until sasuke threw his arms around itachis neck and then sauske lets itachi's tongue connect with his own...it was like heaven, and it tasted like sweets, even thought sasuke hated sweets he love the taste of itachi's...Itachi finnally broke the kiss to say

"I love you"

"I-I love you to nii-san...?"

"Im so sorry i drove you to do this to yourself otouto..."

Sasuke blushes at his childhood nickname "Its ok aniki, i'll always forgive you no matter what...Aniki?"

"What is it koi?"

"umm...are you staying for real this time or are you going to leave me...alone...again"

"Sasuke..." itachi grabs sasuke's chin forcing sasuke to look at him face to face "Of course im staying" And he gave sasuke a light kiss on the lips

* * *

**Its not over yet....Next chapter will have a lemon ^~^**

**Hope you liked it...Review**

**Ja-ne**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Itasasu Love Story**

** Chapter 6 **

**Warning: This is the lemon part...And you all know what that means...**

**

* * *

**_recap:  
_

_"umm...are you staying for real this time or are you going to leave me...alone...again"_

_"Sasuke..." itachi grabs sasuke's chin forcing sasuke to look at him face to face "Of course im staying" And he gave sasuke a light kiss on the lips_

_

* * *

_"Well...I guess I'll just leave you in Itachi's care now...See you tomorrow Sasuke..."

"...B-Bye Naruto..."

Naruto leaves allowing the two brother to be alone

Itachi begins to rub Sasuke's balls making him moan...Itachi starts to unbutton Sasuke's pants until a hand stopped him

"what is it Sasuke...Is there something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, It's just...I-I've never...You know...And...You..."

"Are you trying to say this is your first time?"

Sasuke nods trying to hid his embarrassment, I mean Itachi's probably been with like 100 girls and guys and Sasuke didn't know what the fuck Itachi was even doing to his penis to make it feel that... good

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about...Besides, I'm glad that no ones contaminated you yet..."

"D-Does this...Hurt...?"

"I can't lie to you...It does a little but, As we keep going it will fell better, Ok?"

"...Ok, I trust you Itachi..."

"Don't worry Otouto...I'll make sure that your first time will be...Perfect..."

"As long as I'm with you it will be..."

Itachi gives Sasuke a kiss on the cheek then continues to unbutton Sasuke's pants, While he was at it he took off Sasuke's shirt as well...Making Sasuke blush

"W-Why Do I-I have to be the...only one...naked...?"

"Dont worry...I will be too...soon..." Itachi whispers seductively in Sasuke's ear "Ne, Sasuke? Do you want Aniki to make you feel really good?"

"...H-Hai...Nii-San..."

"It will hurt a little..." Itachi puts three fingers to Sasuke's mouth "..suck.."

"Suck? On your finger?"

"Yes Otouto...On my finger"

Sasuke shoots a confused look at Itachi then does what he was told and sucks on Itachi's fingers

"Make sure you get them nice a wet Sasuke..."

Sasuke nods and continues to cover Itachi's fingers in spit, After a 30 second Itachi pulls his fingers away and put them into Sasuke's entrance...

_'Why do his fingers have to be- Oh Kami! It feels weird...' _Sasuke thinks making a weird face towards Itachi

"I know it feels weird but, I don't want to hurt you... ok?

Itachi adds the second finger and starts to make scissoring motions, Then adds the third finger, Making Sasuke fidget.

"That should be good...Now for your pleasure..."

"For my what?"

Itachi uses his finger to brush against Sasuke's prostate

"I-Ita...chi"

"How does it feel...?"

"goo...d" Sasuke blushes

"Now that I did something for you will you do something for me..?"

"Any...thing for you Aniki..."

_'Good...I don't care how unskilled he is I'm so hard...'_

"It-achi?"

Itachi pulls down his pants and boxers, Sasuke blushes "A-Aniki?"

"You said you would do me favor, Right?"

"Y-Yes Itachi..."

"I want you to pretend that my dick is...Ice cream ok...But, Don't bit only like and suck..."

"Y-You want me to put my mouth on your..." Sasuke blushes so much his entire face would resemble a tomatoe

"I'll walk you through it..."

"umm...Ok..."

"just put your mouth on it and lick..."

Sasuke once again does as he's told and he begins to lick the very tip of Itachi's dick

"O-Oh Kami! S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke pulls away "D-Did I hurt you I'm sorry I didn't know!"

"No Sasuke...You were doing the complete opposite, Please continue..."

Sasuke nods and Puts his mouth back on Itachi's Dick and continues to lick it

"Goo-d...Sasu-ke...now....suc..k..."

Sasuke sucks on it and then Itachi comes in Sasuke's mouth...Sasuke pulls away and spits it out

"W-What was Th...at?"

"I'm Sorry Sasuke...I sho..uld have warned you about that happening..."

"Did I make you...feel good?"

"Of course otouto...Now" He pushes Sasuke back down on the bed "Let's focus on making the both of us feel goo...At the same time..."

"I-Is that...Possible..."

"Just wait and see..."

Itachi nips at Sasuke's neck then moves down and licks all around his stomach, and makes his way back up to Sasuke's lips kissing the tenderly, He decides to put his tongue in this time Sasuke gradually gives Itachi entrance And Itachi Explores Sasuke's mouth curiously then pulls away know Sasuke would need air soon...He makes his way to Sasuke's ass and hooks his leg over his shoulders, Causing Sasuke to blush for like the 100th time that day...He sighs... _'I better warn him...' _he thinks

"Sasuke...This is where it hurts a little..."

Sasuke nods and Itachi Starts slow he outs his hard dick up to Sasuke's entrance then pushes it in slowly...Sasuke starts to scream out in some pain...mostly pleasure, Itachi doubles the speed and begins going faster...

"I-Itachi...M-Make...I-It Go Fa-Fas...ter!"

Itachi smirks and thrusts into Sasuke with all his might, Tears begin to cascade down Sasuke's face...

"Sasuke? Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No...It's F-Fin...e"

Itachi thrusts in again

"Itachi...I feel w-weird...Like I-Ah!" Sasuke screams as he comes on him and Itachi, Then blushes

Itachi continues to thrust into Sasuke...again...again...again...again...and again until...

"S-Sasuke...I'm going to- Just don't worry...I'm going to-"

Itachi comes inside Sasuke's ass, Making Sasuke jump up in shock...Itachi pulls out then they both collapse next to eachother...And Itachi pulls Sasuke close to him so they skin pressed tight together...Sasuke cuddles in Itachi's neck

"Goodnight...Otouto, I love you"

"Y-You too...Itachi...Nii..."

* * *

**Hope you liked It...Sorry It's been Awhile since I've written another chapter....**

**Finally Itasasu....Tell me what you think because I'm trying to get better at lemons because I suck at them...**

**The next Chapter will be up quicker next time...**

**...Reviews...**

**Songs I listened to while typing...**

**~ Show Me Love (Tatu)**

**~ Until The Day I die (Story Of The Year)  
**

**~ Whisper (Evanescence**

**~ Taking Over Me (Evanescence)**

**~ Only One (YellowCard)**

**~ Already Over (Red) This one is my favorite **

**That's all...ja-ne**

**~Ryuzaki~**

**

* * *

  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Itasasu Love Story **

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Itachi pulls Sasuke close to him so they're skin pressed tight together...Sasuke cuddles in Itachi's neck_

_"Goodnight...Otouto, I love you"_

_"Y-You too...Itachi...Nii..."_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke wakes up with the scent of Itachi by him, His eyes flutter open and he blinks away the sleep in his eyes Only to find that Itachi wasn't there, What was there was the pillow Itachi had put his head on last night, Sasuke felt tears start to run down his cheeks.

"I-Itachi...Please tell me your here!"

Silence.

_'Itachi...you say that you wouldn't'_

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, He wipes the tears from his face and opens the door revealing none other than Naruto Uzumaki

"Hey Sasuk-" Naruto starts but stops when he sees Sasuke's face "W-Where you...Crying?"

"N-No."

"But your-"

"I wasn't ok!"

"Where's Itachi?"

"...."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke shakes his head then looks down

"...I'm sorry...Did you guys have a fight..?"

"No...H-He just...I don't know what he did! He was here and n-now hes...gone...again...forever..." Tears start to fall again, Naruto quickly hugs Sasuke

"Shh...It's ok...He probably just went out..."

"I-I must have did something wrong last night! I told him I didn't know and it was my..." Sasuke covers his mouth

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I-I...Umm...Nothing, It was nothing"

"Come on Sasuke...How am I suppose to help if you won't tell me...It can't be that bad..."

"I...We...Did...And...Finger...Dick...Ass...Suck..." That was all Sasuke could get to come out of his mouth

"A-Are you saying what I think your saying!?"

"..."

"S-Sasuke...Did you guys..."

Sasuke nods "I-It was...My....First t-time...And I-I probably did something wrong...He hates me now!"

"Wow Sasuke that was your first time" Naruto Laughs "My first time was when I was like 10"

"W-What!? Who did you-"

"Gaara, My second was Hinata, And Third Sakura, And Kiba...Sakura was the most annoying one though..."

"Y-You...Did...And..."

"What can I say everyone thinks I'm hot...No offense though..."

Sasuke opened his mouth but closed it when there was a knock at the door...Again, He got up and opened it, His eyes widened

"W-Who are you?"

The figure started laughing "It's definitely Itachi's brother..Wouldn't you say?"

"Just take him and let's go."

Naruto pulls Sasuke back

"Your going to have to get thorough me first you bastards!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it...**

**I will update soon**

**Sorry It's short..Damn It's too short!  
**

**while I typed this I was watching Death Note Movie 2: The Last Name on Dvd...I didn't Listen to music...**

**...Reviews...**

**Thats all **

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Itasasu Love Story **

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_there was a knock at the door...Again, He got up and opened it, His eyes widened_

_"W-Who are you?"_

_The figure started laughing "It's definitely Itachi's brother..Wouldn't you say?"_

_"Just take him and let's go."_

_Naruto pulls Sasuke back_

_"Your going to have to get thorough me first you bastards!"_

_

* * *

_

"We have no interest in you right now...Naruto Uzumaki..."

"H-How did you know who he was..?" Sasuke asked, Naruto just stood his ground

"You have no idea what were capible of...Now come with us..."

"W-Why do you think that I'll automatically follow you weirdo''s?"

"Beacuse if you don't your brother is going to be in a whole lot of trouble if you don't..."

"I-Itachi...B-But...I..."

"Sasuke don't even think about going with them!" Naruto shouts trying to keep Sasuke as far away from them as possible

"So you name is Sasuke...Thats a fucking gay ass name if you ask me..." The mans partner says as he walks inside the house

"Hidan. Leave this to me...Thier little kids, How long do you think this is going to take..."

"Thats the fucking point Kakazu! You should been done already you slow ass..."

Sasuke runs up and starts punching Hidan in the stomach, Not even fazing Hidan nor Kakazu in the least bit

"Wheres...Itachi...Tell...Me" Sasuke says between punches, Hidan picks Sasuke up by the ankle so hes upside-down

"Fucking Brat! I should throw you across the room right now!"

"Put Sasuke down!" Naruto shouts running up to Hidan only to be kicked in the stomach and fly across the room

"Hidan..."

"Come on Kakazu, That kid was annoying me anyway, Besides Pein said we couldn't hurt Itachi's brother, He didn't say anything about his friends."

"Put me down!" Sasuke scream now punching at Hidan's legs, mostly because thats the only place he could punch him at...

"Stop that you Little son of a Bitch" Hidan says while raising a fist to Sasuke

"Hidan. Stop. Lets just go."

"Fine. Whatever"

"Naruto! Help me! Please, Get up!"

"It's no use...I knocked him out, Anyone would be able to tell, Dumbass!"

"W-What are you going to do to me...?"

"Were not going to do anything...Pein will..."

"P-Pein?"

"Our leader..."

"W-What's he going to do? Where's Itachi!?"

"No more questions...Hidan let's go now, No more playing around..."

"Yeah, Yeah..."

Hidan And Kakazu start to walk away, With Sasuke thrown over Hidan's shoulder kicking his legs and screaming...

* * *

**Another Chapter...Hope You liked It**

**...It's short...But I'm starting to get Idea's now...So next chapter will be up soon...**

**I watched Bleach episode 44, I hate the new Bleach episodes that come on, Bleach got a little boring after they saved Rukia in season 2, It started going down hill from there... while I typed this Chapter...I didn't listen to music...**

**...Reviews...**

**That's All**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Itasasu Love Story**

** Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**_Recap:_

_Hidan And Kakazu start to walk away, With Sasuke thrown over Hidan's shoulder kicking his legs and screaming..._

_

* * *

_They Make It to the edge of the street before Naruto poofs in front of them

"Don't think you can get rid of me so easily...Now, Put Sasuke down!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouts

"Heh. Stupid brat, I was sure that I knocked you out cold..."

"Well you thought wrong...Now prepare to die!"

"Yeah right, Me get killed by a little fucking weakling like you..." Hidan chuckles

"Hidan, We have have to go, Itachi could be here at an minute, Remember Pein said "Make It quick" forget kyuubi-kid..."

"That stupid leader, I swear next time I'm cursing him!"

Naruto runs up to punch Hidan, Luck for him he landed a hit right in Hidan's stomach, Making Hidan drop Sasuke on the ground...When Sasuke hit the ground there was a loud thud

"Sasuke! Are you ok?!"

Sasuke didn't say anything, Rather he couldn't...He was out cold...

_'He must of hit his head' _Naruto thought, Sighing

"Your so pathetic sometimes Hidan..."

"Shut the fuck up Kakazu!"

Naruto runs up to get Sasuke, But Kakazu extends his arm and grabs Sasuke before Naruto could even process what was going on

"Give him back! What the fuck do you want with him anyway!"

"It's an order from our leader...We don't even know what he wants with him, All we know is that he's mad because Itachi quit Akatsuki to fuck this kid..."

"Itachi quit...For Sasuke...?"

"Knowing the leader he'll probably threaten to rape him...That'll definitely make Itachi come back..."

"I won't let that happen" Naruto shouts running at Kakazu with a kunai in his hand, Kakazu laughs and quickly dodges then kicks Naruto in the back of the neck.

"Come on Hidan, While he's on the ground, Lets go"

"What ever. Seriously this was a waste of my fucking time"

They poof away, Leaving Naruto in confusion

"Sasuke...I have to tell Itachi He'll Know what to do!"

* * *

**.: At The Akatsuki Lair .:**

As Sasuke woke up he noticed three things...He didn't know where he was, He was tied to a bed, And he was naked.

"W-Whats going on! Where am I? Itachi!? Itachi!?"

"Shut up!" A commanding, Yet scary voice shouts out...He steps closer toward Sasuke, He was scary looking, he had dark red-orange hair, And crazy eyes

"W-What do you want from me?"

Sasuke receives a slap across the face "I said shut up! You can only talk when someone asks you a question! Got that?!"

Sasuke quickly nods

"Now...Do you know what your brother did?"

Sasuke shakes his head

"Talk. Don't just answer with your head...Or else..."

"N-No...I don't know..."

"Well, One thing Is...He fucked you..."

Sasuke's eyes widen "N-No! That's wrong! We Would-"

"Don't lie....I wasn't sure about it myself, So...I checked you...And it turns out you guys did have sex...Recently too..."

"I-Is that why...I'm..."

"Naked? Kind of..."

"W-What Was the other thing?"

"...He quit Akatsuki...For you..."

Sasuke's eyes widen "Where Is he now?"

"I thought he would've been with you, But from what Kakazu told me, He was nowhere in sight...I was going to make him watch...But, Oh well..."

"Watch..?" Sasuke repeats

"....Watch as I take you..." Pein smirks

"T-Take me?"

"You don't really know about that do you? tell me, When was your first time...don't lie"

"....Last...Night..." Sasuke says quietly, Pein laughs

"You...Your...Itachi..." Pein says but was laughing so much that you could barely understand one word of it, Sasuke gets angry

"What does that have to do with anything anyway!?"

"...When I said take you...It's like a nicer term for fuck you..."

Sasuke's eyes widen as he shakes his head "N-No! You Can't! I-Itachi will hate me! H-He said..." Sasuke begins to trail off

"He said?" Pein repeats

"...He said He didn't want anyone to contaminate me..."

"Good, If he hates you he'll have no reason to leave Akatsuki..." Pein says as he pushes Sasuke down on his back

"S-Stop It! I'll Kill you!"

"You kill me?" Pein laughs "Your lucky I'm Not killing you..."

Pein begins to make his way to Sasuke's nipple pinching it

"S-Stop...P-Please..."

Pein rubs Sasuke's forearm...

"It looks like...You've got a little secret here..."

"L-Let go!"

"Did you do that?"

"Why should you care! I-It's none of your-"

Pein slaps Sasuke and climbs on top of him

"From now on you stay still and be quiet...Got it!"

"No! I want Itachi!"

"Well, Itachi doesn't want you..So just be happy that someones fucking you now"

"Fuck you!"

"No Sasuke...Fuck you..." Pein says smirking down at Sasuke's trembling figure "Now...Lets see how long it takes you to come..."

Sasuke's eyes widen, He's now just figuring out that there was no way out of this and that he was going to be raped by this man, And how Itachi is going to never talk or look at him ever again, Tears begin to fall down his face

"Stop crying you baby..."

"...I d-don't care what you do to me anymore..."

"Really now..?" Pein says in a sarcastic-like tone

"...J-Just Don't tell I-Itachi..."

"I'm afraid I have to, Little Sasuke-chan..."

"Don't call me that!"

Pein growls and gets off of Sasuke an comes back with a roll of duck tape

"D-Don't..."

"A minute ago you said you didn't care what I do..." Pein pulls a piece of the tape off the roll and puts it over Sasuke's mouth tightly, Sasuke continues to cry

"You should've been quiet like I told you...Just for not obeying my orders...I think I'll make it hurt 10 times more" Pein chuckles, He pulls out a thin whip from under the bed, He pulls his hand back the whips the leather at Sasuke's stomach fast, Sasuke's muffled screams could be heard throughout the whole house. Pein get a big metal circular type plate and heats it up with a fire-style jutsu, Smirking he pushes it on top of Sasuke's nipples. Pushing down on it with all his might, He flips Sasuke over and does the same to his back, Neck and ass...He leans over to Sasuke's neck...

"You've just experienced...Some of the pain you're going to have to endure..." He bites down on Sasuke's neck, Enough to make it bleed...Then moves down to Sasuke's ass and bites that as well, He flips Sasuke over on his back looking at the damage he had done

"Itachi would be blind if he didn't notice this, Wouldn't you say so Sasuke?"

Sasuke says nothing his eyes just showed fear, Pain, Sadness.

"Now...For the best part..." Pein says as he spreads out Sasuke's legs and thrusts his dick into Sasuke without so much as a warning...He thrusts in and out a good couple of times only hitting Sasuke's prostate once, He didn't want him to feel pleasure...He pulls out, zips up his pants and heads to the door...

"That was actually pretty fun...Hope to do It again...very soon..." Pein smiles, Then leaves Sasuke alone, Tied up, And duck taped...

Sasuke proceedes to cry himself to sleep, Hoping that would make him less emotional...

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**...It was pretty long...Compared to my other chapters...**

**Songs I listened to while typing:**

**~ Whisper (Evanescence)**

**~ Taking Over Me (Evanescence)**

**~ Dance With The Devil (Breaking Benjamin)**

**~ So Cold (Breaking Benjamin)**

**~Tears Don't Fall (Bullet For My Valentine)**

**~ I fucking Hate You (Godsmack)**

**The Next chapter will be up soon**

**That's all**

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Itasasu Love Story **

**Chapter Ten**

** なぜそんなに難しいので、やってみても知っているだけdontどうも私の心を推測する**

** (I Don't Know Why I Try so hard, I guess my Heart just wants you back so much)**

***~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~**~**~****

_Recap:_

_"That was actually pretty fun...Hope to do It again...very soon..." Pein smiles, Then leaves Sasuke alone, Tied up, And duck taped..._

_Sasuke proceeded to cry himself to sleep, Hoping that would make him less emotional..._

***~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~****

Sasuke awoke drenched in tears that were wet and dry, He winced in pain, Then yawned, Blinking the sleep away from his eyes he realized the he was still tied and chained, But Pein must have came in and taken of the duck tape while he was passed out, Sasuke began to remember what happened last night, New tears started forming in his eyes.

"I-Itachi...N-Now your going to hate me...Aren't you..? Oh well...After all this I could just go home and finish what I started...And this time, I'll make sure Naruto doesn't save me...As long as I got to die with you as my first Itachi...I'm happy..."

The tears that were forming began to fall down his pale cheeks, He jumped up the door slammed open.

"So...Your finally awake..."

"Nii-San?!"

"You can't call me that anymore got it..."

"B-But-"

" kono inbai ga..."

"I-I but-But you don't understand it was Pein wh-"

"I don't care..." Itachi walks over to Sasuke and un-chains him "Achi Ike Yo...kondo."

The coldness in Itachi's voice made Sasuke want to cry, But he stood up and began to walk out, Stopping at the door he turns around to take one last look at Itachi with sad eyes.

"Itachi... Zutto aishite imasu..." He paused for a moment and starred up into Itachi's cold eyes "You'll be in my dreams...Forever...I-I'm happy you were my first...Maybe we'll meet again...In my dreams..."

Itachi said nothing, Making Sasuke's heart ache even more than it already was, He just left and started making his way to the nearest forest.

* * *

Back in the room were Sasuke had just ran away a poof of smoke could be seen, Along with a sinister chuckle of victory, As the smoke lessoned, Pein could be seen.

"Well...That was easier than I thought it would be...Now Itachi has to come back to Akatsuki..."

"But...That Sasuke kid is probably going to kill himself..." A women points out as she comes out from under the bed.

"Konan. So it was you under there...Why?"

"I wanted to make sure that the kid wouldn't attack you..."

"I See...And you think he is going to kill himself...?"

"Well, Yeah...He just lost the love of his life..You could just hear the depression in his voice..."

"Konan, You know as Akatsuki were not suppose to care about other peoples feelings...Your just here for love anyway...We all know that..."

"T-Then what are you here for Pein-Sama?"

"That's obvious...I want to gain control of the strongest people I can get...Then Make them become my minions as I rule the world..."

"T-Then why?"

"Why what?" Pein repeats, Almost wanting to hit the women for asking so many stupid questions

"W-Why can't you just let Sasuke and Itachi in Akatsuki...That way you would all be happy..."

"Because, I hate love...And Sasuke is a wimp...He wouldn't last one second in a battle field..."

"But-"

"That's enough. I'm getting tired of your voice...Now I'm going to wait for Itachi's arrival, You just go shopping or something...And leave me be..."

"...F-Fine..."

* * *

Pein made his way down the stairs, Only to have a hand grab his throat and bash him into the wall.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Pein opens his eyes calmly, Revealing Itachi's hate-filled ones.

"Who?" Pein says chuckling

"Who know exactly who....He has Black hair, Black eyes, Kind of looks like me, And a bit wimpish..."

"Oh, You mean him...Your too late you missed him, And the show." Pein smirks

"Show? What show?!"

"Oh, Nothing much really I just fucked his brains out that's all..."

"Pein...I'll kill you!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...Sasuke seemed pretty depressed when he left here..."

"Why?"

"I transformed into you and told him some...Things..."

"Like what!?"

"Just different things...But, I think Sasuke might be already dead, He said something about always loving you and how you'll be in his dreams..."

Itachi threw Pein to the side and ran outside panicking.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

**I hope you liked it...**

**Sorry I know it's been Awhile...Gomenasai T.T**

**Tranlations:**

**kono inbai ga- You are a whore**

**Achi Ike Yo- Get Out Of here  
**

**kondo- Now**

**Zutto aishite imasu- I'll always love you**

**I think that was all if I forgot to translate a sentence or a word you didn't know tell me...**

**R&R**

**Ja-Ne**

**~Ryuzaki~ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Itasasu Love Story **

**Chapter Eleven**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Itachi threw Pein to the side and ran outside panicking. "Sasuke..."_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke cried as he picked up his kunai and pointed it at his heart "Itachi...I-I love you..." He mumbled.

"My, My...What do we have here?" A voice asked, Sasuke dropped the Kunai and looked around.

"W-Who's there? Come out!"

"Hehehe...Try and find me Sasuke-Chan."

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know a lot of things...Like you cut, Naruto stopped you, You love Itachi, Itachi fucked you, Pein fucked you, And now...Now it's my turn..."

"You're turn?" Sasuke repeated

"God you really are stupid sometimes...My turn to fuck you..."

"No way! Not again! Can't you people just leave me alone!? I love Itachi! I don't want anyone else to be in me but him!"

The figure jumped behind Sasuke and pinned him to the tree.

"Who are you!?" Sasuke shouted as he struggled.

"My name...Is Orochimaru..."

"O-Orochimaru?" Sasuke repeated. Then Orochimaru slid his hand down Sasuke's pants and gripped at his dick.

"G-Get out of there! Let go!" Sasuke trashed back and fourth, Desperately trying to get free. Orochimaru smirked and watched as Sasuke's pants fell to the floor.

"Please...Don't..." Sasuke mumbled

"You heard him...Stop."

Orochimaru turned around revealing Itachi's angry face. Sasuke's eyes widened. "I-Itachi? W-Why are you-"

"Sasuke...I love you..."

"Bu-But...You said that...You called me a...whore...You told me to never call you Nii-san ever again..."

"Sasuke...You must understand, That was Pein not me..."

"I-It was..?"

"We'll continue this conversation at home ok Otouto...First I have to deal with him." Itachi said as he shot Orochimaru a death glare.

"Oh, Look he's glaring at me...so scary" Orochimaru mocked

"You're going to be sorry for even looking at my Koi..."

Sasuke blushed, And Orochimaru chuckled "And what are you going to do about it, Hmm? Kill me...YOu can't! I'm immortal!"

Itachi hmphed "Tsukuyomi."

Orochimaru's screams filled the forest and he hit the ground twitching. Itachi smirked then turned to Sasuke and held out a hand towards him.

"Let's go home Otouto..."

A tear fell from Sasuke's face, Making Itachi's eyes widen.

"Sasuke...? What's wrong!?"

Sasuke continued to sob.

"Sasuke..."

"I-I'm Sorry Aniki...I'm so so sorry...I'm...Weak..." Sasuke choked out, And Itachi stared at him with a confused face.

"Sasuke...You're n-"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry you ever loved someone as weak as me!" Sasuke shouted then took off.

"Sasuke! Wait!" Itachi shouted as he ran in pursuit of Sasuke.

* * *

**Damn writers block, It's been happening on all of my stories lately, Sorry had to make the chapter short, Gomenasai... T.T**

**R&R still?**

**~Sasu-Chan~  
**

_

* * *

_


End file.
